Minato watches
by Wolfenden
Summary: Kinda spoilers if you don't know who Naruto's parents are but i'm sure most of you've guessed by now. Just a little something that popped into my head after reading some of the latest chapters.


Minato watched.

Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage watched. From inside the seal he'd placed on his own son to bind the Kyuubi no Kitsune he watched the life his son was leading. Part of him was so very mad, how could they treat him like this? Most of the village gave him nothing but cold stares, some wouldn't look at him at all pretending he didn't exist. There were ones that chased him and beat him too, to know that the village he'd died for was treating him own son, who was their saviour like a… demon was more than Minato could bare. When he'd died through the seal he'd been happy in the knowledge that Naruto would be alright, but this wasn't alright at all. His son was downright miserable no matter what kind of face he showed the rest of the world. He was glad Sarutobi was looking out for him at least, Naruto would never have survived if he hadn't.

He watched as his son went through the Academy, laughed at his pranks because it was nice to know he wasn't letting the situation get him down. He was eternally grateful to Umino Iruka, the first person to acknowledge his son and his Academy sensei. Iruka helped Naruto by treating him to ramen, always being there to listen to him and being the family he needed. That was one of his biggest regrets, that he was watching his son grow up from the sidelines instead of being there in person to help him through it all.

His sorrow when Naruto found out about Kyuubi being sealed in him made him weep, he'd done this to his son and that bastard Mizuki for trying to make Naruto believe he was the demon fox. He wasn't sure whether his sorrow was just his own or Naruto's as well at finding out why everyone hated him so much and knowing there wasn't anything he could do to change it.

He felt happy and a bit embarrassed though to know that he'd inspired Naruto to want to become Hokage even though he didn't know Minato was his father. Though did he really have to shout it out every time he introduced himself? He wondered if Naruto would still feel the same way when he found out he was his father.

Imagine his surprise when Kakashi, his student, turned out to be Naruto's Jounin sensei. He laughed at the irony and enjoyed seeing the man that Kakashi had become though it pained him to know that he obviously still felt the death of their team clearly. He wondered if Kakashi knew Naruto was his son, did he see Minato in him when he looked at him? Naruto looked so much like him you would have to blind to miss it but most people seemed to ignore it as a fluke or refused to see him properly at all.

He was so proud and excited when Naruto entered the chunin exams, his son entering the exam he would show everyone just what an amazing person he really was! He was even prouder when he beat Hyuuga Neji and made him see that giving up before you try was worse than not trying at all. Naruto changed so many people, that was his gift more than any shinobi technique anyone could learn because you couldn't learn that determination to not give up and carry on despite everything around you.

Minato was glad when Naruto realised Gaara was just the same as him, he needed someone who was understand him completely. Gaara needed Naruto just as much and he knew his son had got through to his fellow host and that they would be lasting friends and forever be special to each other. He outright laughed when Naruto showed up Tsunade by completing the rasengan in front of her, she really was the legendary sucker. It made him nostalgic to see Jiraya teach Naruto much like he'd taught him though he wanted to punch the man for pushing his son down a canyon and getting a nosebleed at his perverted jutsu though he supposed Jiraya deserved that one.

The pain Naruto felt when his teammate Uchiha Sasuke betrayed him and tried to kill him enraged him. After all he'd been through his son should not have to go through this as well! He watched again as Jiraya took him away from the village to train to prepare for Akatsuki. He proved his strength again and again and Minato felt like the proud father he wished he could show Naruto he was.

Therein lay the problem. Naruto had absolutely no idea who his parents were, although he'd been given Kushina's name he'd never been told about her. In a way he couldn't wait till his son tried to control Kyuubi's power, he wanted to show his son how proud he was and he wanted to see Kushina again. He could wait, as he had so far until that time came. Then he'd laugh at the look on Naruto's face when he found out, until then he'd watch through the seal, as his son became the hero he'd wanted him to be.

* * *

This was some random one shot I wrote, might add to it though if people ask me to, please review!


End file.
